


Can't Stand The Heat

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Bikinis, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: A little thing I wrote for a friend :)
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Can't Stand The Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericsonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/gifts).



> Some Minata for @ericsonclan. :D

"Babes, you almost done changing? We might not be able to get a good spot on the beach.

Minnie was waiting outside the beach bathroom for Renata to change into her swim wear. 

"Yeah, almost done, just gotta finish tying it up. You know how much of a bitch the strings are."

Minnie, who is in swim trunks and a T-shirt, did not know how much of a bitch the strings are. "Yeah totally. I told you to put it on before we left so we wouldn't have this problem." 

"You should know by now, I don't follow the rules. Or particularly care about them to remember them. Also be gay do crimes."

Minnie just let out a sigh. She really should know by now, but she doesn't because she's dumb. But that's OK, I love- I mean Renata loves her anyway. 

"Well I'm gonna go find us a spot before the good ones are taken. Come find me when those strings stop giving you trouble."

The redhead walks out the bathroom and onto the beach, finding the perfect spot. Got enough sun since she knows Renata would want to sunbathe before cannonballing into the ocean. It also had some superior looking sand for some fantastic sandcastles to build. It was also close enough to their friends, but also private enough so they could makeou- I mean uh, cuddle in peace. Anyways, it was the perfect spot.

Minnie was busy packing some sand into a bucket with Sophie to notice Renata walking out. Which was good because Renata was wearing metallic red looking bikini to with metallic red high wasted bikini bottoms, with a see through, lacy cover up overtop of it. I don't think it is even qualified to be called a coverup, since it ain't covering shit. Renata hugs Minnie to let her know she made it, and goes to lay down on one of the towels.

"Hey Min, can you hand me the shovel." Sophie was struggling to pat some sand down into her bucket.

"Uh yeah, let me just grab-" Minnie turned to grab the shovel, and finally caught sight of what her wife was currently wearing. 

The redhead felt her mouth go dry at the sight of her wife. She tried to speak but it came out as key smashes. Minnie had to consciously tell herself to breathe, though that wasn't really working at all. She turns away from the sight she really really really didn't want to do.

"Minnie, the shovel. I need it."

"R-right. Right! Yes the….the shovel." Minnie takes a breath and turns back around.

The sight in front of her now was of Renata stretching and trying to get comfortable on her towel. Minnie let out some sort of squeak. Her face flushed red, as red as her hair. She turned back around.

"Dude, this sand is a bitch, I really need that sh-" Sophie lifted her head up to see Minnie's face. Then she looked behind her sister, and everything clicked. "Dude your nose is bleeding."

Minerva lifts one of her hands to her nose feeling wetness on it. When she pulls it away she sees the crimsion liquid on her hand. Well shit, that's freaking new. "I'm fine. It's fine. I will be giving you that shovel."

Minnie turns around again, and she kinda regrets it. She can now see her wife rubbing sunscreen onto her legs. Hey she's being safe that's good. Not for Minnie though. She's, yeah. Minnie watches this for a few more seconds before ever vision goes dark. Sophie heard the thud, and saw Minnie's body laying on the sand.

"Ren, I think you killed Minnie."

The girl in questioned looked over to where Tue twins were. She saw her wife laying on the ground, nose bleeding. "Eh, she's fine. I make it my goal to make her faint at least once a day from how hot I am." She gets up from where she's sitting. "I'm trying to break a record."

"What's the record?"

"Six in one day. I'm up to five. The nose bleed is new though, so I say I surpassed the record by a lot." 

Renata places some sunscreen onto Minnie's face and neck so she doesn't burn. As she does that Minnie says something. "Pretty angel, oh my god."

"See? She's fine!" Renata moves back over to her seat on the towel. "She'll be up in like, five minutes."

Sophie snorts, going back to making the snad castle. Hey just because her sister's down for the count, don't mean she can't still male that beat goddamn sandcastle ever. So it's all good.


End file.
